ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crawling Terror
Crawling Terror is the eleventh episode of the series, Mutant Drake. Plot In the city, this afternoon, the buildings stand tall as the scene lowers down the street view, where an open manhole is seen. The scene continues to lower past the street where darkness is seen until the sewers comes into view. In the sewers, three men, Construction workers, judging by their uniforms, are seen walking through the dirty waters. Man: Are you sure it's safe down here? Man 2: Yeah. We have permission from the Mayor to alter the pipelines so get bashing. The third Man grabs a sledgehammer and starts hammering against the sewer walls. Man: Isn't there supposed to be an access panel or something? Man 2: You new or somethin'? Man: No. I just- never worked in a sewer before. My first time. Heh. Man 2: Yeah? Well keep asking dumb questions and this'll be your last time. The third Man continues hammering the walls. A cockroach then appears from the hole creating by the sledgehammer. Man 3: Uh, Boss? I think there's an infestation down here. Man 2: Who do I look like? The Exterminator? Just squash it and move on. We don't have all day. The third Man then slams his sledgehammer into the sewer wall. It then gets stuck in the wall. Man 3: It's stuck. 5 more cockroaches exit from the opening. Followed by ten more. Momentarily, a whole swarm starts leaking from the opening. The third man backs up as they start crawling onto the sledgehammer. The swarm then continues onto the Man's arms. Man 3: Roaches! The third Man lets go of the sledgehammer and starts wiping the Roaches off but they continue crawling over his body, until he falls over. The roaches then cover him completely. A figure then appears from the shadows behind the two men. Figure: You will not take me! The two men turn around and see the figure approaching them. His physical appearance is still unseen because of the shadows. He extends his arms out and various insects start crawling from the darkness, approaching them. The two men back away but bump into the other man who is still covered by cockroaches which start to leave his body and come towards the two men. The scene then shows the manhole opening as yelling is heard coming from it. Title Sequence The city is seen again as well as its buildings. Among the buildings seen is John's apartment. Inside, John is looking through papers in the living room when Drake exits from the kitchen. Drake: There's nothing to eat. John: Yeah there is now shush. I'm studying. Drake: What are you "studying"? John: The Nanogene Project files. Drake: I thought you weren't supposed to look at those. John: Well you asked. Drake: I said I think I'm involved with the Nanogene Project. That's it. John: Well that was good enough of an excuse. Plus, I think I'm mapping it all together now. Drake: What does that mean? John: It means I might have figured out what they were working on. Then we can see how you're involved with this. Drake: Where did you even get those papers from? John: I snuck it in your hoodie pocket when you left the room. By the way, we need to talk. Drake: About what? John: About your wardrobe aka the hoodie. Drake: What's wrong with the hood? John: Nothing. It's cool and all but it tears and it doesn't exactly keep your identity a secret. Plus, how does the hood stay on when you're jumping around all the time? Is it your hair or are you using some type of device or something? Drake: I just put it on. John: Okay well we are going to work on that and I should be just about done in about two hours. Owens, over the communicator: Drake, come in. Drake, using the communicator: Yeah? Owens, over the communicator: We need you and John back at the Outpost. There's a Briefing in progress. Drake, using the communicator: We'll be there. Drake ends the transmission and looks at John who looks at Drake, exhausted. John: Not even two seconds. The scene cuts to the MCA Building. Inside, Drake and John are seen seated at the table with a few other MCA Officers. Owens is seen at the side of the main screen. Owens: As some of you may know, there has been an attack somewhere downtown. Three Construction Workers were hired by the Mayor to adjust some pipes in the sewers. They never made it out. Police Officers have attempted to investigate the scene but they went missing as well. We are either dealing with a psychopath or possibly a Mutant. Since there was no present danger to the city, we sent a group of four into the sewers to investigate the possibility of a Mutant threat. They went missing as well. However, their last message was this: An MCA Officer at the side presses a button. On the screen, footage appears from a first-person viewpoint in which they are walking down the sewers. Cobwebs are seen on the walls. Female Voice: We are now approaching a mass room located within the sewers. Matthews and Aylssa has scouted ahead. Matthews, report. Static is heard. Female Voice: Matthews, report. MCA Officer, next to her: That doesn't sound good. Female Voice: Alyssa, come in. Static is heard again. Yelling is heard from up ahead. Female Voice: Come on. Move. Move. They both run towards the dark room. The footage gets static-y and cuts to when they enter the room. The person looks to the left, upwards, and sees a cobweb with a person wrapped inside of it. MCA Officer, unseen: Page, look out! Page, the person who's perspective is seen, looks behind her as a big figure drops down on her, ceasing the footage. Some of the MCA Officers look unsettled including John. Owens: As of now, this has become an MCA issue but it is still not a wide scale threat to the city. The plan is to contain the threat without alarm to the public. We'll send a five man team, Drake included. Drake: I don't need a team. Owens: That isn't a request. It's an order from the Director herself. Drake: John's coming with me. John: I am? Owens: I already chose a team. Drake: Your team isn't an order. Owens: You're taking Ralter, Walker and Henson. Drake: Who? The scene cuts to the Jumpjet flying over the city. Inside, Drake and John are seated with three MCA Officers. They sit there in silence. John, attempting to break the silence: So um- what exactly are we dealing with? MCA Officer: A possibly Class-2. John: Yeah but is there anything we already know based on the footage? MCA Officer 2: Not really. John: Oh well thanks, uh- Henson, right? MCA Officer 3: I'm Henson. John: So who's Walker? MCA Officer 2: Me. John, to the first Officer: So you're Ralter? Ralter: No I'm Owens in disguise. Of course I'm Ralter. John: It would probably be easier if you lost the helmets. Walker: Makes sense. Walker then takes off their helmet revealing a female face. She has black hair and brown eyes. Her hair is styled as a ponytail. Walker: Better? John: Uh yeah. Sorry I didn't know you were a girl. Ralter: What's the matter? Never got a high school sweetheart, kid? Walker: Leave him alone, Jack. Henson then removes his helmet. He's male. His hair is blonde and his eyes are brown. Henson: You know I never liked these helmets. They make my face all sweaty. Jack: Real rich coming from the beast. Walker: It's a stupid nickname. Henson, to Ralter: You know that just because we're on a squad with him doesn't mean he's your friend, right? Jack: Yeah I know. Henson: So he can still rip your arms off. Drake: Why would I rip his arms off? Henson: Because you're the beast. I mean- MCA's Secret Weapon. You rip the arms off of everyone, right? John: Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you telling me that you've been working together with Drake for years and you both know nothing about each other? Henson: Nope. Walker: Not really. Jack: Nah. Drake: I just don't care. Jack: Lot of people don't. They think that just because we all dress the same. That we work for the people. That we aren't people. They should be able to see who we really are. Our faces and stuff. Drake: You're still wearing your helmet. Jack: You want me to take my armor off too? All except Jack: NO! Jack: It was a rhetorical question. Fine. I'll take my helmet off. Ralter then takes his helmet off. His face is male, his hair is black, sharp and short, and his eyes are brown. Jack: See? My face. It's real. Look at it. I'm ready for bonding now. The Jumpjet then lands. Drake: We landed. Walker: Guess your bonding time is over. Henson: I'm Paul. Jack: She said bonding time was over, sunshine. Ralter grabs his helmet, gets up and exits the Jumpjet. John: I think we found you a friend, Drake. Drake: I don't like him. John: He'll grow on you. Drake: Like a plant? John slowly turns his head and faces Drake. John: No. It's a metaphor... Y'know what. Forget it. (gets up) Let's just get this over with so I can go back to my lab. John exits the Jumpjet. Walker is about to exit the Jumpjet but stops at the doorway and turns to look at Drake, still sitting there. Walker: You're not really a beast, are you? Drake: What? Walker: You're misunderstood. You just want someone to talk to. Drake: (exhales) Right now- (gets up) (approaches Walker) I just want to punch something. Drake then puts his hood up as he exits the Jumpjet, followed by Walker. Outside of the Jumpjet, is the manhole. The whole street is blocked with signs and MCA Officers as some citizens are attempting to get a better view. Ralter, with his helmet back on, is already going down the manhole. Walker: Are you insane? It could have been right there at the bottom. Jack: Yeah? Well at least you'll know when you heard my manly yells. Henson: More like baby screams. Jack: What was that? Henson: Nothing. Ralter then makes it to the bottom. He sees a skeleton at his feet. Jack: I got something. John, unseen: Is it- Is it safe down there? Jack: Yeah. Walker then makes her way down, with her helmet back on. Walker: Oh boy. Jack: Yep. Walker: It's a body. Sort of. Paul, unseen: Ah man. I hate it when there are bodies. Drake then jumps down the manhole, without using the ladder. Jack: You startled me! Walker: Wuss. Drake: Who was he? Walker: Probably one of the Construction Workers. There's no way he became a skeleton already, it's only been a few hours. Jack: Unless this Mutant takes people's skins. Walker: Gross. Jack: I'm thinking outside the box. These freaks can do whatever they want and we gotta put them down. (notices Drake) No offense. John then makes his way down using the ladder followed by Henson. Paul: Harrison just left. Jack: Who the heck is Harrison? Paul: The-The Pilot. Of the Jumpjet. Walker: I thought it was Owens. John: You guys need to get some office parties for mingling. John then sees the skeleton. John: Oh... Jack: Yep. He's dead, John. John: There are some specs of flesh on his bones. You can barely see it. John reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his Nanogene Analyzer. Drake: Doesn't that scan only Nanogenes? John: Yeah but it can also magnify. John places the analyzer in his ear and presses its side. A holographic screen comes up and covers his eye. Through the Analyzer's perspective, the screen zooms in on the skeleton's skull in which pieces of flesh are still see. The zoom now shows an enhanced piece of the flesh which shows tiny bite marks. The scene now shows John again. John: Bite marks. Walker: What? John: There are bite marks on the flesh pieces. So something small must have ate the- um- the skin... off. Jack: We both saw the footage. Unless that thing can shrink- John: I'm not saying it was the Mutant. It was probably an insect. Paul: Insects eat flesh? John: Some of them. Dermestidae eat flesh. Jack: Sounds like something I'd get from China Town. John: It's a beetle, I think. I didn't really study much with insects. I only bought a book about them because there was this girl in my Biology class, she was trying to be class president or something, who had a thing for bees. I think her name was Karen or maybe it was Sasha. Jack: Anyways, we should get going. It's probably way ahead of us right now. Drake: Let's go then. Jack: I'm leading the team. Walker: I'd sit this one out, Ralter. He wants to punch someone. Jack: Alright you win this time but- Drake is already walking down the sewers. Jack: Hmph. The scene cuts to another shot of the sewers. A spider is seen crawling on a pipe above as the squad walk by. John: How much further until we get to where the footage stopped? Paul: Not far, I think. Walker: It's getting darker. John: Cobwebs are covering the lights. Jack: My light is busted. Drake then forms his swimming form and his headlight activates, lighting the area up ahead brightly. Jack: Show off. They then enter the room in which the transmission ended. In the room, there are some cobwebs in the corners of the room which contain cocoons. Paul, moving his flashlight around: Creepy... Drake: Is it here? Jack: Pretty sure we would have been ambushed already. Walker, pointing flashlight at the cocoon: Is there something in there? Anyone got a knife? Drake: I do. Cover me. Jack: What are you talking about? Drake deactivates his swimming form and holds out his hands. Paul: What are you doing? Drake: Waiting... John, turning to the group: His Nanogenes need to recharge for about a minute between uses. Not that big of an issue. Drake: They aren't your Nanogenes. Drake's claw form then activates and he slices through the cocoon. After doing so, something moves within the cocoon. Drake moves back slightly as a skeleton falls out, leaning against the opening. Walker: Oh my gosh. Jack: It's a skeleton... Drake: I know what a skeleton is. John: I don't think he was using it that way, Drake. Walker: Whatever this Mutant thing is, killed someone. Paul: There could be a skeleton in every cocoon. A faint hissing sound is heard. Drake looks up. John, noticing: Drake, what is it? Drake: I hear something... someone. Drake walks away from the cocoon and looks around. The hissing sound gets louder. Paul: I- I can hear it too. Drake: Show yourself! A figure then drops from the ceiling of the sewers, in front of the group. Paul steps back, nearly tripping over, as the rest of the MCA Officer pull out their weapons, pointing them at the figure. The figure is still concealed by the shadows. Humanoid. Figure: Leave me alone! Walker, armed: You took some of our agents. We're here to rescue them and contain you. Figure: (hisses) You are like the others. Jack, armed: Where are the others? Figure: The others came. They looked tasty. (licks lips) You look tasty too... Paul: What... Figure: You are lucky that we- (hisses) had an eat before you came here. John: "We"? Drake: Where are the others? The figure backs away slowly, hissing at Drake, threatened. Figure: You are not like the others. You are different. We saw you before. You have wings like a butterfly. We want those things you have. The Figure approaches Drake, exiting from the shadows. He is wearing a blue vest, orange shirt, brown pants. His hair is black, messy, and his eyes are orange to red. He has a slight hunch. Drake: I want those people. I'm not asking again. Man: These people are bad. Humans are bad. They harm us. They wipe us out. We try to hide but you follow. We don't like you. Humans won't hurt us anymore. Humans will be wiped out this time. The Man then lunches forwards as his vest rips from the back, when four large spider-like legs exit from his back and impact with the ground, launching him upwards as they hold him up. The Man then strikes Drake with one of his legs, grabbing him at the same time with the same leg. Drake is now unconscious. Paul then starts firing at the Mutant who grabs him with another one of his legs. The Man is now standing on his back two legs, leaning backwards slightly. Jack then fires at the Mutant causing the Man to throw down Paul, bashing him against the ground. The Mutant then stands back on his third leg, wraps Drake in some type of webbing from his mouth, places Drake upon his back and stands back on all four legs. The Mutant then retreats, with Drake, when Jack continues firing at the Mutant. John: He took Drake. Jack: Yeah... I know. Walker looks at Paul, laying on the ground. She moves over to him. Walker: Paul? John turns his head and looks at Paul laying there. He moves over to him as well, kneels and places his hand on his neck. Jack then maneuvers to behind Walker. John then takes his hand off of his neck and sighs. John, turning his head to face them: He's dead. Walker covers her mouth as Jack steps back once. Jack: Walker, I'm- Walker turns around quickly and slaps Jack across the face. Walker: Don't you dare try and say anything. This is your fault. Jack: I was doing my job. Walker: You killed Henson. Jack: That Mutant killed Henson. That- That thing killed Henson. What was I supposed to do? Let him get taken too? Walker: If it means him being alive, then yes. John: Hey. (gets up) We can't keep thinking about this. We have to move on and stop the Mutant from hurting anyone else. He said he was going to wipe out humanity. Now judging from the way he looks, I don't think he gets out that much so maybe his view of humanity is a bit limited. Walker: What does that mean? John: Maybe his world is smaller than ours. If he thinks humanity is everyone above the sewers then he's going to wipe out everyone in the city. Jack: How is he going to wipe out everyone in the city? It's obviously an empty threat. John: Like I said, he doesn't go out much. So it must be something down here that he can use. (notices pipes leading somewhere) Or maybe- maybe something that connects with the sewers. Where do these pipes go? Walker: Down to the- John: What? Walker: The Manhattan Power Plant. The scene then drifts off to a flashback scene set at Drake's Home. Inside, Young Drake is seen running down the stairs into the living room. There is a red backpack that he is carrying on his back. In the living room, his mother is there with a small plastic container in her hand. There is a sandwich inside. Drake's Mother: Alrighty, here's your salami sandwich with extra lettuce this time. Young Drake: But Mom, I don't like the lettuce. Drake's Mother: (chuckles) I know, sweetie, but you'll get big and strong that way. And besides, you threw away the lettuce from the last sandwich I made you so you get extras this time. Young Drake: I'm already strong. Drake's Mother: Yes, you are. But you're strong in your heart, not just your fists. Now are you ready to go to the facility? Young Drake: Yeah. I think so. Drake's Mother: Oh come on. It'll be fun. Your father will be there and you can meet his work friends. The two of them then exit the house and approach a car parked in the drive way in front of their garage. The car is blue, slim. The scene then cuts to later on as the car is seen driving down the road. Drake's Mother, driving: We're almost there. Are you excited? Young Drake looks outside of the window. The open field is seen by the road. The field, from the distance, then starts dissolving. From an outside, upper view, the car is still seen driving down the road but everything about the road starts dissolving into nothing. A black void. The road then starts falling apart from behind while in front of the car, the road continues into a white void where everything just fades off. The car then approaches the white void, speeding away from the black void from behind. Young Drake looks around inside the car. The back of the car starts getting dissolved while the front of the car starts fading away. Young Drake: Mom. Mom! MOM! Present Day Drake then wakes and breaths deeply. He looks around and is in an enclosed space. He attempts to move but cannot. The surfaces of the space is of some type of webbing and a muffled blaring noise is heard. A sound of his Nanogenes activating is heard as well as the sound of sharp objects being drawn. From an outer view, a cocoon is seen in the corner of a wall. The blaring noise is much clearer now, sounding like an alarm. Ten claws then pierce the cocoon webbings and then tear open the walls of the cocoon. Drake then falls out and lands on his side on a checkered floor. He looks up and sees the Mutant standing over some controls. The scene then cuts to the outside, showing off the facility that they are located in. Back inside, Drake gets up from the checkered floor. Drake: Stop what you're doing. Mutant: Humans will be extinct now. Drake: What is this place? Tell me! Mutant: (hisses) It's too late. We already did it. You can't save them now. John, over Drake's communicator: Drake? Drake, are you there? Drake, using his communicator: I'm here, John. John, over communicator: I cross referenced the Mutant in the MCA Database. He is a Clarence Larvan, former politician until his home was burned down with his family inside. Ever since then, he's been missing. He's also going to use the Manhattan Power Plant to wipe out everyone in the city. Where are you? Drake: In a room with some controls which cause the extinction of Humans. John, over communicator: So you're in- Drake: The Power Plant. Yeah. With Larvan. He's already activated the controls. John, over communicator: I can hack the controls but I need to get into the control room. By me some time. Drake: Got it. Larvan turns to face Drake. Clarence: Give us your powers. (hisses) Drake: Why? Clarence: We want to fly. We want break things with the sharp legs you have. Drake: You want to be more powerful. Clarence: Yes. Drake: Power isn't any good when you're dead. Clarence: Our shell will protect us. Drake: I don't think so. Drake then launches forwards, charging at Larvan. Larvan then leaps onto the wall, clinging to it, as he evades Drake's strike. Drake looks to the side and sees Larvan's leg approaching him. It then impacts with Drake sending him flying into a wall. Larvan continues crawling towards Drake as he moves from the wall to the ceiling. His claw form deactivates. Clarence: (hisses) You can't defeat us. Drake, getting up: I will. Drake then stands strong, facing against Clarence. Drake activates his fire form and throws a fireball at Larvan who falls from the ceiling and onto the floor. Clarence: ARGH! Drake walks slowly towards him but then stops when Larvan crawls back up. Drake then clenches his teeth together as his facial expression shows anger. The scene cuts to the lower levels of the Power Plant in which the MCA Officers and John make their up the stairs. There are some cocoons on the walls as they run past them. The level they are currently on is marked with "5A". John, running up the stairs, using his communicator: Drake, how's it going? Drake, over the communicator: I'm handling it. Walker, running up the stairs: How much time 'till the Plant goes off? John, running up the stairs: Not long. Jack, running up the stairs: Are you sure you can hack the controls? John, running up the stairs: I have to try. The scene cuts back to the control room. Drake strikes Larvan with his enlarged fist, knocking him into the wall. Drake then punches him over and over and over again, finishing him off with a fiery punch to the ribs. Larvan falls over and attempts to crawl away. Drake then steps on one of his spider legs causing Clarence to yell out in pain. Drake: This ends, Larvan. Clarence: Squash us like others but Humans will still go away. (chuckles eerily) Drake's face cletches. He then grabs one of Larvan's spider legs and rips it off. Clarence then stops chuckling and starts screaming in pain. John then runs into the room. Drake, facing him: There isn't much time. John, running to the controls: I know. I know. Walker and Jack stop by Drake and watch John. Walker turns her head to Larvan and sees the removed leg. She looks at Drake who glares at her with a grim look. Drake then looks away and deactivates his form. John rapidly works on the controls. John: Controls are fried. I need a charge. About 50K Volts. Jack: Our guns. They have charges. 30 each. John: Give them! Quickly. Jack pulls out his weapon and opens a hatch at the side, Walker does the same. They both empty the guns of a power unit and toss them to John. John catches the power units and applies them to the lower part of the controls. John then connects them into place and quickly presses a button on the top of the controls. The alarm then shut down a short moment later. John sighs in relief. Jack, also sighing in relief: We- We did. I mean- well, you did it. Clarence: We were so close. We were so- Drake then punches Clarence in the face, knocking him out. Drake: Shut up. The scene then transitions to the MCA Outpost. Inside, John and the other MCA Officers are seen seated at the table while Drake leans against the wall by the door. Owens is standing in front of the table. Owens: You've done well, Officers. Larvan is now in Containment as his Nanogenes are incurable. Experiments will be conducted to learn more about his control. Reckless and considerably delusional but control never the less. Walker: What about the others, Agent Owens? Owens: Others? Walker: Matthews, Simone- Jack: Henson. Owens: They'll be remembered. Jack: Will they? Owens: They will by me, Ralter. Jack nods slightly. Owens: Take a leave. All of you. You deserved it. Walker and Jack: Yes, sir. Jack then leaves the room followed by Walker. Walker: I'm Skye, by the way. Maybe we could talk some more. Drake: I'll think about it. Walker then leaves the room. Owens: The Director has lifted your condition, John. Considering that we could have lost a valuable asset today we might as well gain as much scientific data as we can gather before then. John: Yay? Owens: Go. I was talking to you two as well. John: Wow, really? Owens: Don't get used to it. John: Well I'm not gonna waste a second of this. John gets up and heads for the door. He stops and turns to Owens, still looking at the table. John: I forget him either, Owens. John then turns to the door which opens horizontally and then leaves the room. The door closes. Owens: You're still here. This is surprising. Drake: I need to talk to someone. Owens: You have an associate for that. Drake: I need to talk to you. Owens: About what? Drake: Something goes on but then stops. I can't explain it but- what happens when everything around you just falls and then you don't know what happens next. Owens: Is this a training exercise? Drake: No. Something happened but I think it means something. Owens: If it does, then its a feeling. You felt your whole world collapse and everything you knew was never the same again. What made you feel this? Drake: I- don't know. Owens: This was from before, wasn't it? Drake: Yes. Owens breaths in then breaths out through his nose. Owens: You have to let go of the past, Drake, or else it will come back for you. Drake: I have to know, Owens. I have to know what happens. Owens: I can't help you there. Drake: I'll be back tomorrow. Owens: Curfew is at 10. Drake, leaving the room: I know. Owens: Teenagers... Credits Noteworthy Events Major Events *Drake, John and the MCA encounter Clarence Larvan for the first time. Minor Events *Some construction workers, police men, Matthews, Alysia and Paul die. Characters *Drake *John *Agent Owens *MCA Officers **Page (First Appearance) **Kurth (First Appearance) **Matthews (First Appearance) (Deceased) **Alysia Simone (First Appearance) (Deceased) **Jack Ralter (First Appearance) **Skye Walker (First Appearance) **Paul Henson (First Appearance) (Deceased) *Construction Workers (Deceased) *Citizens Villains *Clarence Larvan (First Appearance) Forms Used *Fire Fists (x1) *Crystal Claws (x2) *Smart Swim (x1) Allusions *''Ralter'' is the surname of Star Wars character, Dak Ralter. **In fact, his name was originally going to be John if there wasn't a character already named John there. *''Skye Walker'' is a reference to the character Luke Skywalker, also from Star Wars *When Ralter says "He's dead, John", it's a reference to Star Trek when Dr. McCoy or Bones would often say "He's dead, Jim." *Ayslia's surname, Simone, was a hard to make out allusion to Gail Simone Trivia *This is the first episode of the series to dive into the perspective of a MCA Officer. *This is the first episode, in any series, in which the writer used a style similar to found footage despite the fact that the episode wasn't written in the form of found footage. *The title of the episode was taken from the title of a Doctor Who Book with the same title. *Originally, the plot of the episode was that Drake and John would investigate the strange appearance of insects in a construction site and discover a hidden underground area which was populated by Larvan, who was unnamed at that time of production. The two would attempt to convince the Mutant to come to the MCA for help but Larvan refuses beliving that all Humans are evil. He then plans on destroying the city by accessing the reactor. *The line that Ralter was going to say to John in the Jumpjet was "No I'm Jack from Farmland." it being a reference to Jake from Statefarm. **The name Jack, however, was used as his first name. *Larvan's first name was originally going to be Nick. *According to John, he took a former interest in insects because of a girl in his Biology Class named either Karen or Sasha. *Larvan was going to be the villain in City of Change who infects the water and turns civilians into Mutants. But since the role was replaced with one of Ryden's Mutants, he was given his own episode here. Category:Episodes Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Episodes Category:Mutant Drake Season 1 Category:User:Brandon 10